Little letters of Love
by Rocksteady-baby
Summary: Quinn writes a letter to Rachel...DISCLAIMER I do not own any of the characters


**My first Glee fic! *does excited dance* this one really popped into my head based on mixed feelings I have had over the last few weeks. Not too much hate plz. Anyway enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Glee characters unfortunately ****. Anyway enjoy!**

I was baffled by these feelings, feelings that I shouldn't have. Me being a strict Christian should not have these feelings but I am and unable to sort them out I was stressing myself out. Santana suggested to write her a letter, so I did. I would never dare give it to her in fear of rejection.

_Dear Rachel, _

_I know you must find this queer, especially since I am on the giving end. I know we have only just become friends, best friends even? Im not sure. Considering we never really had much to do with each other, never in the same clique you could call it but putting that aside in senior year I actually grew to like you…Anyway I should get to the point, and I thought rambling was your talent._

_Rachel have you ever felt a certain way about someone, and you know people will judge you for it. But you know in order to find your piece of mind you just want to blurt it out to the world. You just want to tell this person to ease your own suffering but you are afraid that they will hate you or be disgusted by you forever, and you cannot risk losing them over something that could just be a phase even though you know it's not. Well that is what I'm battling with at this present moment but I have decided to come out in the easiest way I could think of, Santana suggested it, I know right I was as shocked as you were. The girl is not one for soppy feelings, I suppose you know where this is going now? So I'm just going to tell you._

_What I am trying to say in the least awkward way possible is that Rachel Barbra Berry I really like you, more than a friend and I have since the start of junior year. I know you probably are shocked right now and I don't ever blame you for never ever speaking to me again but I had to tell you as it was killing me inside._

_Rach I love your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, your quick wit and sarcasm, your strengths and weaknesses, your small stature and that you always are open for a hug. Your such a kind soul and once you let people in from behind your protective barrier you can make them feel like the best person in the world. I love your laugh and the way you blush when you embarrass yourself. I love that we can go see really sad movies and are not afraid to cry in front of each other. Basically I love you Rachel and I don't think anything will ever stop me from having these feelings._

_So no I don't blame you for not ever wanting to speak to me again but I had to tell you for my own sake, so thank you Rachel for being the best friend a girl could want._

_Sincerely and with much love_

_Lucy Quinn Fabray_

The letter was not posted immediately, face it I avoided doing it for a solid month before Santana saw it and stole it from my room, she was the one who posted it, I dreaded what she would think, the one day about a week after the letter was posted I was at my locker, packing up my gear as Cheerios practice had just ended, I heard someone clear their throat and looked over and to my surprise the girl who had been on my mind was standing right there. I gazed into her big brown eyes and felt as if I was melting on the spot before turning back to stuff the rest of my gear into my bag. She pulled an envelope out of her bag and twirled it in her hands.

"Soo I got your letter"

I turned to her, my heart racing and shut the door. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Yes" I quietly whispered.

Suddenly my back was pressed against my locker door and soft lips were on mine, hands caressed my face as I wrapped my arms around her body pulling her closer. After several moments we broke apart desperate for air and I looked at her. She took a deep breath before sheepishly smiling.

"So Lucy Quinn Fabray does that answer your question?"

I smiled at her before nodding my head and whispered "Oh yeah it sure does" before leaning back in to kiss those soft lips of hers again.

**So that escalated and the end was originally not planned, oh well I guess writing at 2am does that too you. Hope you guys like it, it was interesting to write.**


End file.
